The present invention relates to a floor lamp and more particularly to a vertical support structure of the floor lamp. The vertical support structure is formed having two frame sections removably connected to each other to define the full length upright support structure when secured together to support a lamp fixture at one end and to be mounted to a base member at the other end.
Many types and configurations of floor lamps are presently in use. However, the support structures of these lamps often have features that restrict their use, particularly those floor lamps that are provided with a single upright frame or post. They are often impractical to ship due to their extreme lengths that vary from five to seven feet. The shipping containers presently in use for floor lamps are sized to readily receive and protect all the pares of a floor lamp and thus posing a shipping problem due to their large size and configuration. Such large sized containers, however, require more shipping room and thus transportation by snip or truck becomes very costly as a high volume of unused space is created. Accordingly, the shipper is paying for the excess unused space.